ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Carpenter
Tony Carpenter was the local, well-respected Trinidadian builder who first arrived in Walford in 1985 to renovate the flats of Number 3 Albert Square. Tony was married to Hannah Carpenter and they had two children together: Cassie and Kelvin Carpenter. However, Tony's marriage with Hannah was not a smooth one and it originally broke down in 1985, which resulted in Tony and Kelvin moving to Albert Square and Hannah and Cassie living elsewhere. After both Cassie and Hannah became the victims of domestic abuse, Tony assaulted Hannah's abusive boyfriend, Neville Agard, and then invited the pair to move in with him and Kelvin. Tony's daughter, Cassie, proved to be a handful for both himself and Hannah when she began bullying schoolgirls and trying cannabis, which resulted in Hannah and Tony jointly deciding to send their wayward daughter to boarding school. Tony's marriage with Hannah then broke down when his violent nature exposed itself and he beat up Mehmet Osman for unnerving Hannah by flirting with her. After Hannah left, Tony began tiring of life in Albert Square and by May 1987, he decided to return to Trinidad. Biography 1985-1986: Settling into Walford and fighting for family Tony moved to Walford following the separation between him and his wife, Hannah Carpenter. He moved into Albert Square with his son, Kelvin Carpenter, while his daughter, Cassie Carpenter continued to live with Hannah. He began renovating 3 Albert Square into three flats, and later secured work renovating The Queen Victoria. Whilst working on the renovation, Tony caught the eye of married landlady Angie Watts, who was fed up of her cheating husband, Den Watts. When Den flew to Spain on a holiday with his mistress, Angie seduced Tony and then invited him over to The Vic for a meal. Tony took his relationship with Angie seriously, particularly when she initiated a kiss, unaware that she was using him to try and make Den jealous. Whilst Angie and Tony attempted to keep their affair discreet, Angie's daughter, Sharon Watts, caught the pair kissing and decided to tell Den that Angie had been unfaithful - although she did not disclose Tony's identity. Den did not care about Angie's affair, instead caring more about his reputation. Angie ended the affair and Tony was hurt. Upon arriving in Walford, Tony immediately had an altercation with local thug Nick Cotton, who had joined a racist organisation. When Nick made a remark about the colour of Kelvin's skin, Tony and a group of local residents united to teach Nick a lesson, scaring him out of Walford and bringing harmony to the community. Hannah first arrived in Albert Square in June 1985 to see how Tony and Kelvin were getting on. She was immediately unimpressed with Tony's attitude towards their son's education and told Tony that he must encourage Kelvin to commit to an academic subject or else he would struggle to find a job. Unhappy with Tony's overly relaxed attitude towards Kelvin, Hannah told Tony that she had consulted a solicitor over gaining full custody of their son. Tony was furious with Hannah and made her realise that the decision of who Kelvin should live with was down to him. Hannah then left and later returned in August 1985 to discuss Kelvin's future once more. After seeing Hannah again, Tony realised that his love for his wife had not died down, and he wanted to try again with her. His hopes were quickly dashed though when Hannah announced she had a new boyfriend, Neville Agard. In November 1985, Hannah decided that it was time for Tony to spend more time with Cassie now that she was older. Tony was allowed to look after Cassie for the day, and Hannah was impressed by how well the pair got on. However, when Tony made a remark about Hannah not having sex with Neville because of her religious views, he feared he would not be allowed to see Cassie again. By December 1985 Cassie and Hannah had moved in with Neville, leaving Tony deflated at the reality he and Hannah no longer had a future together. This was not the case though, as on Boxing Day 1985, Cassie arrived at Tony's flat unexpectedly claiming Neville had hit her. Tony allowed Cassie to stay with him for a week before Hannah collected her and insisted Neville was not abusive. Tony was convinced by Hannah's judgement and deemed it best that she continued living with Hannah. By late January 1986, Cassie returned to Tony's flat with a broken arm. She once again insisted that Neville had been abusing her, but Hannah defended Neville and denied him of doing anything wrong. The situation was forgotten until April 1986, when both Cassie and Hannah returned to Albert Square in a taxi, having fled from Neville after he attempted to beat Cassie with a riding crop. Tony was furious with Neville for what he had done to his family, and he went in search of Neville, later returning with a bloody hand and face. 1986-1987: The wayward daughter and the marriage breakdown With Cassie and Hannah back in Tony's life, Tony was determined to make a success of his marriage with Hannah and provide his children with stability. However, Hannah was adamant that Albert Square was not good enough for her or her children, and their daughter, Cassie, then began bullying schoolchildren. Tony received a letter from Cassie's school informing him of Cassie's bullying behaviour, although Tony gave her the benefit of the doubt when she was insistent she had not done anything. After another letter was sent home from the school, Hannah and Tony were left baffled over where their daughter's bullying personality had come from. The couple's troubles with Cassie only got deeper when she then tried cannabis in their flat after stealing it from Mark Fowler's friend. With Cassie's behaviour becoming uncontrollable, both Hannah and Tony felt it was for the best to send their daughter to boarding school. Trouble arose for the couple once more later on in 1986 when Cassie fled boarding school and no one knew where she was; she later returned unharmed. In January 1987, Hannah became tired of life in Albert Square, and when an anonymous man, known as The Walford Attacker, began stalking and assaulting women unprovoked. After being stalked by the attacker, a shaken-up Hannah attracted the attention of both Mehmet Osman and Rezaul Gabir. Hannah refused to flirt with either of the men, and when Mehmet took things too far with her, she confided in Tony, but was left unimpressed when he did not appear to sympathise with her. Hannah expressed anger towards Tony for his lack of compassion and as a result, Tony decided Mehmet needed to be taught a lesson, so he tracked him down and beat him up. Hannah was mortified by Tony's violence towards Mehmet and condemned his barbaric behaviour. She decided that she could no longer live in Walford with Tony and moved to a different area of London to live with her sister, leaving Tony a single man once again. With his wife and daughter gone, Tony began to tire of life in Walford. He worked for Ali Osman as a minicab driver but often suffered abuse from customers. He then focused on his silversmith work and even bought stolen silverware off Nick, who then attempted to blackmail him for his silence. By May 1987, Tony had bought tickets to fly back to Trinidad, his birth country, to live, leaving the properties he had renovated in the hands of Kelvin. Background information *Tony was one of the original set of twenty-three characters in EastEnders. *Tony was involved in one of the show's biggest storylines of 1985 when he was revealed to be one of the four suspects to have gotten Michelle Fowler pregnant. The other three suspects were Andy O'Brien, Ali Osman and Den Watts. Den was soon revealed to be the father of the baby. *Tony was originally meant to be called Alan, but following the development of the character Ali Osman, it was decided that the show could not have two male characters with such similar-sounding names. *Tony was written out of the show after Julia Smith, the show's then-producer, felt that the character was not interesting enough. First and last lines "Sorry, man." (First line, to a local resident after accidentally walking into them) --- "Hey! Thanks, son! Hey, and I'll drop you a postcard." (Final line, to Kelvin Carpenter) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:Original characters Category:Carpenter family Category:1985 debuts Category:1987 departures Category:Residents of 3B Albert Square Category:Ozcabs staff